


Signal Fire

by dubushawols



Category: SHINee, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Mafia BTS, MafiaAU, Multi, Top Jeon Jungkook, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubushawols/pseuds/dubushawols
Summary: To pay his parents debt, Kim Taehyung needs to kill a person, the handsome man who unexpectedly is younger than Taehyung and the heir of one of the most ruthless mafia group.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kwon Jiyong | Gdragon/Lee Jinki | Onew, vkook - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_The boy is just lost. He has lost his identity and it might be happened forever, but he never hated it. It is because, since the first day he was born, he was somehow knew, he shouldn’t have existed in the world. Well because…_

_He is the unwanted one._

_The unworthy one._

There's nothing taehyung loves about being inside a club, never in his life he is thought he would be listening to the loud music, smelling the alcohol’s strong reeks, or being flirted simultaneously because before all this happened, taehyung is not the popular guy that people wants to hang out with, he is also not the badasss guy that people respected or even the rich guy that can spend their money like it was a stream of waters.

Kim Taehyung is—if we said it in the term of social level—on the lowest of hierarchy. He is the outcast that most people don’t even bother to care. The kind of people that gets all of the bullying after the real targets has gone. He was that kind of guy that not worthy to be pay attention, even the teachers tend to forget about his name. His report would usually consist of ‘B’ or ‘B+’ as he is the guy with average scores without never participated in the school’s activities, or just helping quietly if there's school’s festivals.

The conclusion is, Kim Taehyung is nobody.

But then, there he is behind the glorious stage that would turn him into someone else. It’s the glorious stage that will turn him into someone confident, beautiful and will make everyone captivated by just swaying his body while he is smiling to the crowd, the stage which he would be pay for his service, the service that fulfill all those filthy men’s desire.

“V, you're on next.” Madam kim said as he is fanning himself with his beautiful red hand-fan. Madam kim with full name Kim Kibum, he is beautiful and the guy who runs the store, Shining club. This club is where most of the customers are the people with money and status that had no place to throw their desire. It’s the safest and most popular club for politician, businessmen, mafia and even the idol with money.

Sick isn’t it?

The applauses become louder as the music stop with the beautiful simple pose by the girl. It is unusual for stripper to have ended their dance in a simple pose and with a very loud cheers, usually the loud cheers is because the stripper ended it with something more erotic but then again, this is son ga in we talked about.

Son gain.

the beautiful small girl with awesome dance technique, the number one girl in the club. its not hard to love Gain, as she is the girl fulls of charisma, she even always gets many customers for her to pleased. She always knew how to act cute, mature and sexy in the same time. Her performance always captive taehyung in every way, sometimes he wonders why gain becomes a stripper, is she in the financial struggling? Well maybe, because that’s what most people reason.

Kim Taehyung is one of that people.

He is not a dancer or performance. But he has debts that have left by his irresponsible father and he got his sick mother with his younger brother and sister he needs to take care. Doing this might seemed be the only things that pay a great money and taehyung also found dancing it’s not that hard. Well, but still he is not that great dancer like son gain or lee taemin.

Taehyung quickly take off his robes as he saw gain walks down from the stage.

“well job as usual, Gain. Jihoon is waiting for you in room 3, take a bath first if you want, I've told him that you would take half an hour to get to him.” Madam kim said.

The girl nod then looks at taehyung. “hey V.”

“nice performance noona” taehyung said while bowing.

Gain hummed as she walks away from the backstage.

“okay, V, get up there and entertain those male perverts” madam kim said while smiling.

Taehyung smiles as he walks to the stage with his most confident smirk, putting the sexiest expression he could have.

He is not Kim Taehyung anymore.

He is now V, the newcomer that quickly rises to become number three of the most famous stripper dancer in the club.

\--

Taehyung just finished taking a shower as he just finished his half an hour dancing. He looks around then he sits on the bar, there's still too many people despite it’s already 2 in the morning. Its always like this in Friday night, usually the party is over at 6 in the morning. It is tiring as the worker needs to get up until seven to clean the bar and all of the clubs.

Taehyung sighs then looks at the beautiful boy with fluffy brown hair and a wide smile.

“nice job, V. Better than your usual nights, getting pumped because today you perform after the queen?”

“well maybe, who is not intimidated by the queen, right Onew hyung?” taehyung said laughing.

Onew.

The beautiful boy with an innocent wide smile, like his name he is the gentlest person taehyung ever know. He is the kind person that helps taehyung the first time taehyung was in trouble. He and another used to be the best dancer, Lee Taemin are the one who taught him how to dance and brought him here to meet madam kim who is the one who offer him this job. although, taehyung is like onew real brother, until now Taehyung did not know Onew's real name. he said that, the reason is because he wants to forget his past or anything like that. so, taehyung did not ask further about it. 

“here the drink, I bet you're tired.” Onew said while putting orange juice in front of him. taehyung then laughed

“hyung, really? Orange juice?”

“what? Its better than coke, right?” onew said then continue his work to make drinks. Taehyung rarely drink alcohol. The only time he drinks is when he is pleasing those men. When he is working, he drinks.

“hyung, is that person going to come today?” taehyung suddenly asked.

Onew then blushes a little as he shrugged. “ya! don’t mind about him. he is not that worth for you to remember” onew said then back to works. Taehyung giggles, his hyung although looks cold somehow always be cuter than any person he ever encounter. There might be the reason why that man who always came here is in love with onew.

Taehyung sips the drinks while observing the crowded. Its now full of people are conversing and dancing in the middle of the room accompany by the DJ Jonghyun.

“Onew-shii, I must say even with that big sweater. I want to pound you so hard in this table” suddenly a deep voice said next to taehyung. Taehyung quickly see the person next to him. a man with handsome face and a white expensive suits. That man who always have the time to come and tease Onew. 

“Mr. Kwon, I have begged your pardon for lots of time. I'm not interested to flirt with any my customers, excuse me; this is your drink miss.” Onew said then putting drinks on the table for the girl next to the man with white suit.

Kwon jiyong. The youngest Mafia’s leader of YG Group, people are afraid of him, people without status or was in the lower class usually doesn’t even know his face and usually people in lower class who have seen his face were killed by him. yet, it seemed that, he made exception in here. He came and goes as he liked, coming here only to sit down in the same seat almost everyday at 2 in the morning just to talks to Onew for an hour and then go.

“oh hello, V-shii. I don’t watch your performance today, is it good? Well I bet its great isnt it? my baby is the one who taught you anyway” jiyong said while smirking.

Onew then slaps jiyong’s head. “who the fuck you're calling baby”

“ouch, honey, that’s hurt. How can you hurt your future husband like this?” jiyong said. Onew just rolled his eyes then take off his apron.

“jiyong, why don’t we talk in one of those room. Joy, I’m gonna take a rest and V, if kibum came, tell him I'm with this bastard” onew said as he walks away.

Jiyong then smiles wider then looks at taehyung. “oh by the way, V-shii. I want to tell you, I've heard this rumor and its not a happy rumors. I think, you're better be careful, the block b’s leader is now looking for you.” Jiyong said then walks away from taehyung,

Taehyung stunned.

Block B’s leader? Searching for him?

Is it the problem with his father again?

He was in deep thought when suddenly another female bartender comes to him as she looks at the back of two males.

“hey V, isnt you think onew-shii is great? He can do everything, and even act carelessly with that white suit man; I bet that white suit man is a very important person. Do you know who he is?” she said while still looking at jiyong and jinki that right now are already disappeared into one of the rooms.

Taehyung just hummed as he nods, still feeling shock and afraid.

The girl then frowns. “Are you okay, V?”

“ah ye” taehyung said then gulps the orange juice in one down. “joy-shii, can I have another orange juice please?” taehyung asked.

“oh okay” joy said while making the juice.

Taehyung frown. Jiyong’s information will never go wrong. He knew it.

He bites his lips. He can’t stay here anymore; he needs to leave, but where?

Suddenly madam kim walks to taehyung with a frown face.

“V” the man said.

“oh, madam kim, if you're looking for onew-hyung, he is now with that mr.kwon” taehyung said while trying to compose himself.

Madam kim just looks at taehyung then shook his head. “no, taehyungie. There's someone looking for you, he is dangerous, I can’t hide you anywhere, I don’t know what you're doing, but its better if you see him.”

Taehyung shivers. Its him. he knew that.

“Zico is looking for you, I don’t know how can you get to his bad side but he is upset. He is in room one.” kibum said then walks towards the room, motion taehyung to follow him.

Taehyung gulped.

Zico.

The leader of Block B.

Taehyung wants to cried.

He is dead. He knew that.

He is surely dead.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His life has hit the deepest of the ocean and now, his despair is even trying to dig even further just to make him hurting. It’s like his life is now has hit it rock bottom.

Taehyung looks at the man in front of him. his face looks calm and yet the air around him is so heavy. In the room is only Taehyung with zico and his two bodyguards that surprisingly doesn’t look as scary as the usual bodyguards but Taehyung knew better than to mess with them. Zico might lead small group but their group is also as respected as the bigger groups as Zico is known to be genius around here.

“my name is Zico.” The man said with deep rich voice that sounds so swag and rapper-like that actually very nice to hear if it’s not because Taehyung had to listen to the voice that might be his killer in the future.

“yes” Taehyung said in tiny voice.

“I would not beat around the bush. Your father Kim Jaekyung had left a huge debt to our group. He had pay for the first round, and then suddenly he had gone missing. The only thing he left is his children.” Zico said

Taehyung bites his lips. he knew it. He doesn’t even know where his father is, he doesn’t know whether he was still in seoul or he has already left. But, according to this zico, his father might just still in seoul.

“I will try to pay it, can I knew how much he had loan?” Taehyung said. he tried to calm himself. He knew that it will be hard for him to pay the debt, moreover he needs to pay his living expenses and also his younger siblings school expenses.

Zico then smirk. “200 million won.”

Taehyung widen his eyes, he can’t believe it. Where he gets that kind of money?

“I knew, you will never be able to pay it. as I said, I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'm going to be direct.” Then he tossed a document. “These, we have job that we thought may suit you.”

Taehyung then took the document. “What job?”

“to kill a person”

Taehyung widen his eyes. “w-what?!” he shouts. “how.. I.. I Can’t!” he said. he never thought about this, never.

“then pay the 200 million, you have time for two months for the 200 million.”

Taehyung bites his lips. he can’t found 300 million won in just two months, even if he sells his body, to find 200 million won in two months is just impossible.

“or, kill Jeon Jungkook in three months.” Zico continue while smirking.

Taehyung gulped. How someone said something like that so easily?

“is there no any other way?” Taehyung asked in small voice.

Zico then frowned. “this is the best option I can offer. You might be pretty, but I never intended to have more than two sluts to please me and you're not my type, the other male, lee taemin is more like my type.” The man said in cold tone.

“anyway, its not really killing him with both of your hand” zico said while leaning his back to the red sofas of the room. Taehyung bites his lips, he doesn’t know what to do. Should he ask onew? But he is going to be a bother if he continues to rely on onew hyung.

“is there any reason, why you want me to kill him?” Taehyung ask.

Zico smile widely. “I knew you were going to choose a great decision. This man is Jeon Jungkook” zico said while giving him a picture of pretty man with sweet smile. “20 years old. Rich but he has done a very bad thing to my member, and I hate him for that so I want to kill him.”

Taehyung gulp, how can he was asked to kill a young man? that man is only 20 years old for godsake, he is 2 years younger than taehyung.

“what kind of bad thing?” Taehyung ask

“he kills my member” zico said.

Taehyung widen his eyes. “i-is he a mafia?”

“you never heard about Jeon Jungkook?” zico asked. Taehyung shook his head, he has been quite a long time in this industry but he never heard about Jungkook.

“I'm afraid, you have to search about him by yourself” zico said. “anyway, I want to clear about something before we agree on this”

Taehyung nods his head while thinking about how he supposed to find this Jeon Jungkook?!

“I don’t need you to kill him like in those soap operas with your hand. I need you to find his weakness and then I will crush those weakness.” Zico smirk.

Taehyung gulped, he doesn’t understand but why zico wants him to do the job? He keeps wondering that he didn’t listen to anything zico said after that and before he knew it, zico has already stand up. Taehyung widen his eyes. “wait!” Taehyung shouts a little.

“how can I do it?! why me? Isnt there any person in your group who can do it?”

“its easy, you might not be my type, or my bodyguard P.O types, but you're exactly like his type. Exactly” zico said then walk away from the room leaving Taehyung alone.

Taehyung frowned then he opens the document that revealed Jungkook basic information and his picture.

He sighs.

He can’t do this.

\--

“hey.. you look upset” the man said while snuggling into the brown hair boy. “jinki, don’t ignore me” the man said in demanding voice.

Jinki rolled his eyes “you are bothering me, jiyong. You knew why right? you and I , we can’t be seen in public.”

“jinx, come on, who gives a damn fuck about that girl’s feeling huh?”

“I do, kwon jiyong. I give a fuck, because she is your fucking fiancé, and not me” jinki said.

Jiyong sighs then pull the boy into his arms. “I never love her”

“I knew, but, she is still your fiancé”

“you're my one and only”

“taeyeon is the right one for you. Don’t argue me with this.” jinki said while sighing.

Jiyong then let go of the hold as he ruffled his hair. “you fucking knew I don’t love her, I love you. who give a damn fuck about my parent?! I'm the one who make myself big, I'm the one who build this group by my own hand, my parent is just some rich politician who thinks they can control me but they can’t. I hate her, and I will never marry her even though I have to cut every tie with my family.” Jiyong said.

Jinki looks angry as he slaps the man’s cheek. “Never said anything like that about your family. They are your family for godsaken, kwon jiyong. They are the one who makes you here, you should be grateful at everythings even all they do are hurting you.” jinki said. “its because they are your parent”

Jiyong sighs, jinki’s slap actually doesnt hurt at all, but he can feel the clenched in his heart. His heart hurt.

“fuck, whatever, before I go I have to warn you that your little stripper dancer is having problem with zico. I told you because I knew how precious Taehyung is for you” jiyong said then leaving jinki gasping, widing his small eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second chapter <3
> 
> Jungkookie is mentioned here
> 
> anyway i hope u like this new chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work i posted on AO3.  
> this fic is actually also posted in my AFF and Wattpad.


End file.
